


Matching Marks

by seddiefan11



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seddiefan11/pseuds/seddiefan11
Summary: Eddie sees Patricia's mark and recognizes it. Patricia has to lie quickly to save the secret and only ends up complicating things, once again jeopardizing her relationship for Sibuna. Peddie Oneshot.
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fanfic on here and my first official HOA fic! I miss the Hoa fandom so much and wanted to join back in! Feel free to review and even request stuff.

“That was awesome.” Eddie smiled happily as he walked into his room, Patricia behind him following suit. 

She let out a small laugh and rolled her eyes. She had to admit despite the fact her hair would smell like mustard for a while it was indeed awesome. 

He was covered in food stains and stray pieces of various snacks, small pieces falling off and leaving a trail behind him. Patricia was covered as well, being the person who started the impromptu food fight earlier during lunch. 

One thing had led to another and they ended up arguing like they always did. Nothing big, no, their fights were mostly trivial since they had started dating, but it was enough for her to feel the need to add her signature to the argument. A bottle of water and a target to throw it on. 

But it wouldn’t just stop there, or with water. No. How could it when you put the two of them together. Her throwing water led to him being brave enough to throw his own drink back. Him throwing his drink back only gave her the idea to pick up some of her lunch. The rest was history and currently residing on their bodies. 

“The detention won’t be fun though.” She added, pulling a drenched strand of hair that stuck to her face off of it. 

Mr. Sweet had been the one to break it up, nobody else stupid enough to get in the cross fires. One pudding cup to his favorite bowtie was all sweet needed to muster up enough anger for them to stop what they were doing and actually stop. 

Looking around and being brought back into reality allowed them to look around and see what a mess the room was; what a mess they were.

It was no surprise they’d been given detention, it was more than fair. If it wasn’t for the fact Eddie was Mr. Sweets, Son could expect a lot worse. Frankly, it was the only way they could do half the things they did.

Eddie shrugged, a grin on his face. “You and me alone in detention...sounds good to me.”

“Except we won’t be alone, Weasel.” she reminded him. “Your dad said he’d personally sit in on our detention after last time.” 

Eddie laughed remembering the last detention and the fact they’d managed to get in trouble once again after already being in trouble. For him it was totally worth kissing Patricia when the teacher left to make copies despite how much Patricia yelled at him once they got caught. Red in the face from embarrassment especially knowing i’d go right back from the teacher to Mr. Sweet.

“Whatever.” Eddie let it go, knowing he’d still try and kiss her again next time. “We’re really disgusting though.”

Patricia laughed just looking at him sitting on his bed. They really were gross. The smell, the feeling, all of it. At least with the carrots it was just carrots. This was a mix of their varied lunches and the lunches of the house mates they stole just to strike the other one with. 

Without really paying much mind to it Patricia began to take some stuff off of her body. Her bracelets, sticky and soggy, shedded and placed on Eddie’s dresser so she could retrieve them later. Her blazer which received most of the damage and was covered in stains she could only hoped Trudy wouldn’t yell at her for, thrown off onto the floor to worry about later. 

When those things were gone she reached up to her hair feeling around for anything that was stuck in it, her arms reaching up over her head as she searched for whatever food was tangled in her red hair. 

“Hey!” Eddie called out noticing something familiar. 

“What?” Patricia asked, stopping what she was doing to look at him.

“Your wrist.” he even pointed for emphasis as he stood back up. 

Crap. She thought. Patricia immediately panicked internally, hoping none of it showed. Her mark. Her super secret ancient egytian curse mark specifically. The one nobody was supposed to see. 

She quickly pulled her rolled up sleeved over it and held it down at her side. Was there any chance he’d just let it go if she pretended it was nothing?

“Huh?” She asked innocently.

“Patricia, I saw it.” He said, grabbing for her hand and pulling it up. 

So that’s a big no she thought realizing this wasn’t gonna go away on it’s own. 

“It’s just a tattoo, Eddie.” She scoffed, playing it off. “No big.” 

“But it’s not just a tattoo.” Eddie shook his head. 

He couldn’t know what it was. There was no way. Sure he’d seen Senkhara on the tapes but never the mark. Unless…….was he marked too? No. He couldn’t be. But how did he know she was lying through her teeth.

“Fabian has the exact same one on his arm.” Eddie finished his thought. 

She sighed out in relief. Sure this was still far from ideal, in fact it was more complicated then it just being a tattoo. But he was safe, and she was thankful for at least that. 

Eddie is safe. As long as she can convince him to let this go. 

“Oh…..yeah.” She said looking down. 

“Why do you and Fabian have matching tattoos?” Eddie asked her, confused. 

“Um….”

“Aren’t matching tattoos a couples thing?” Eddie added, still just as confused if not more. What was his girlfriend doing with a matching tattoo with his roommate? Why was he just learning this now? What even was that weird dog thing? 

“Uh, yes?’ She said as more of a question, rolling with it. 

“But you and Fabian aren’t dating-”

“Anymore. Yeah, that’s right.” She panicked. But it was out there. It wasn’t true but it was out there now. She couldn’t take it back or let him know that it wasn’t true.

Fabian was gonna kill her. Nina was gonna kill her. But she had to go with it now. 

“What?!”

Scratch that, Eddie might kill her too. 

She swallowed hard. This is not what she wanted. She didn’t want him mad. She didn’t want him thinking she dated geeky little Fabian who was like a brother to her, not a lover. And she really just didn’t want him to see the mark in the first place. 

“Me and Fabian used to date….” She offered him. As bad as it was she had to remind herself it was better than the truth. 

“But-What?!”

She silently cursed to herself. Sibuna was already hurting her relationship with the first boy she ever really liked and this was bordering on murdering it. She always had to leave him or neglect him. She had to lie to him. She was currently lying to him as she stood there.

And where was she always running off to? To be with Fabian. Not just Fabian, but Fabian still. She groaned internally. She really messed it up for herself. 

It was all going so wrong. Her relationship. The task. Her life. All wrong.

“I know.” She sighed, genuinely upset. 

“You never said anything...Nobody ever said anything.” Eddie pointed out. 

“It was a secret relationship….” She thought quickly. “Nobody knew about it.”

“But...Fabian?” He looked at her incredulously. He was so not her type. His Yacker and his roommate. The thought made him shutter.

“I know.” She said quickly, grabbing his hand to hopefully show that she’s with him, not Fabian. “I don’t know what I was thinking. Dating him or the tattoo.”

He looked at her and she looked back, silently pleading with him to just not be too upset. 

“Wait….” He said, his face dropping a little bit. “But I thought it was your first kiss.” 

“You were!” She cried, not wanting him to think for a second she had lied about that. “Me and Fabian never kissed.”

“So you guys never kissed, and you weren’t even public but you got matching tattoos?” He scoffed, not believing it. 

The good news was he believed they had dated and accepted the mark as a tattoo. The bad news was he fully believed that the tattoo meant she had lied to him. 

“You can ask Fabian,” She said desperately, knowing that he would back up her story if she needed him to. For her sake and for Sibuna. “Please Eddie, I know it doesn’t make sense but I need you to trust me.” 

He looked at her and any bit that was mad melted. Was he still weary of the whole thing? Yeah. But as he looked at her he at least knew one thing; he trusted her. So whether it made sense of not, he’d trust her. 

“Okay.” He nodded his head, deciding to trust her the way his heart told him to. 

Patricia let out a sigh of relief. She’d managed to save the secret and her relationship. A part of her was so grateful she wasn’t sure which she was happier about: Sibuna or Her and Eddie. 

She grabbed his face and kissed him. She was too happy not to just kiss him right there and then. Eddie was a bit caught off guard but quickly kissed her back. 

She was in the clear. For now. But who knew when she’d have to lie to him next and he wouldn’t trust her. She didn’t wanna think about that. Right now she just wanted to be with him while she could.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAH okay I wrote a part 2 and honestly maybe will write a part three involving Sibuna and not just Fabian but in this we see Fabian’s reaction to Eddie confronting him over his “relationship” with Patricia. 
> 
> Also I'm so glad people find this funny. I laugh when writing it. Enjoy and request anything you’d like! As much as I love writing fics and Hoa I struggle with prompt blocks. Also your comments and kudos make my day! <3

Fabian sat on his bed and he looked over the reflector clue sheet. It was in the shape of a zodiac but had egyptian symbols in their place. This was the breakthrough they needed; the key to finding the reflectors before Victor. If he could just finish deciphering them and figure out what they were. 

Deep in his thought Fabian didn’t even notice as Eddie walked into their shared room and muttered a “Hey.” to him.

Eddie stared at his roommate waiting for a reply but none came as Fabian dug deeper into whatever was on that paper. 

‘Probably homework’ Eddie thought before rolling his eyes at how geeky his roommate was. 

What did Patricia ever see in him? It was bugging him ever since she had told him earlier that she had dated him. Fabian. Geeky little Fabian. It made no sense. 

Sure Fabian wasn’t awful by any means but he was nothing like what he saw Patricia being into. He saw her with someone bolder, more of a bad guy. Like him. Practically the opposite of the brunette boy geeking out across the room. 

He had to know more. He couldn’t help it. It was eating him alive. They had matching tattoos for god's sake!

“Fabian!” He called his name louder from where he sat on his own bed. 

Fabian looked up quickly then back down. “Oh, hey Eddie.” He replied quickly as he got back to his work.   
“Dude!’ Eddie said even louder before grabbing a pair of bunched up socks off his nightstand and throwing them at Fabian. 

Fabian flinched as he was hit, looking up at Eddie in disgust. “Why did you throw your filthy socks at me?” 

“I’m trying to talk to you!” Eddie exclaimed exasperated. “You're too busy geeking out to even acknowledge I've been in here the past 3 minetes.” 

Fabian sighed. What he was doing was more important than whatever Eddie wanted to talk about he was sure. But he couldn’t exactly tell him he was racing against a clock to save Sibuna’s lives. What did Eddie even wanna talk to him anyway? Their last chat when Fabian had tried to show him a tidying schedule for their room had ended with Eddie crumpling the paper and tossing it. He hoped this would go better.

“Okay, Eddie. You’ve got my attention. What is it?” Fabian asked him. He took the opportunity of being away from his paper to grab the cup of tea he had made himself off his own bedside table and take a hearty sip of the warm beverage. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you and Patricia dated?”

Fabian instantly choked, eyes wide as he spit out his drink all over his bed covers. What the heck did Eddie just say?! 

“What?!” Fabian exclaimed, hoping he’d misheard him.

“It’s okay dude. You don’t have to keep it a secret. Patricia already told me everything. She told me about your matching tattoos too.”

“Tat-Tatoos?” Fabian asked, still baffled by the conversation. Was Patricia messing with Eddie? Where did this even come from?!

“Yeah. Drop the act, Fabian.” Eddie scoffed. 

Tattoos? Fabian racked his brain until he realized exactly what ‘tattoo’ Eddie was referring to. The mark of Anubis he had on his upper arm.

Fabian cursed. Hiding the mark from Eddie was impossible as they shared a room. He had figured since Eddie had never confronted him he didn’t care. Yet apparently it was very interesting to him now that it involved Patricia.

‘Oh Patricia what did you do’ Fabian closed his eyes and took a breath, realizing he’d have to go along with whatever crazy theory she came up with. 

“How-How did you find out?” Fabian asked him.

“I saw Patricica’s tattoo and I recognized you had the same one so I confronted her about it. Was not expecting to hear that you two dated though.”

“Ye-Yes.” Fabian shook his head rapidly with his nerves, his lying skills being the worst in the group. “It’s true.”

“You and Yacker though?!” Eddie shook his head, still not understanding it. 

“We were madly in l-love.” Fabian’s voice cracked a bit, coughing to cover it up. 

“What…” Eddie couldn’t believe it. Sure Yacker had told him but hearing it from Fabian was so different. This was real. 

“Yes. I’m sorry we never told you before.” Fabian said with fake remorse. 

“When?” Eddie asked, wanting to know more. 

“When?” Fabian repeated out loud. 

“Yeah.”

“Uh, it was before Nina came actually.” Fabian made up, looking down and hoping his lie would work. “Patricia was my first love before Nina.”

Eddie starred in disbelief and disgust. His Yacker and Fabian was just a gross thought that he hated. Worst of all he was jealous of Fabian of all people. 

“What happened?” Eddie asked. 

As much as Fabian wanted to sound all cool in his tale of events, having full control of the narrative, he had to be realistic. 

“She broke up with me, it’s very emotional for me though so, uh, i don’t like to talk about it.” He told him hoping that would get him not to push.

“You don’t still have feelings for her though, do you?’ Eddie asked a bit possessive of his girlfriend.

“No, we are just good friends. Friends..who’s, uh, l-love died too-too soon.” He spit out, yelling at himself after at how dumb that sounded. 

Eddie looked at him weirdly enough to know he was right and that was weird. Not to mention he probably wasn’t making the roommate situation any better. He already struggled to get along with Eddie but now he’d have to deal with him thinking he was dating his ex. 

“I still can’t imagine you getting a tattoo, with or without a girl.” Eddie added. 

“It was Patricia’s idea.” He muttered, hoping that made enough sense. 

“What is that thing anyway?” Eddie asked. 

Fabians’ hand instinctively went up to where his tattoo was. Think, Fabian, think.

“It’s a...dog.” Technically not a lie. 

“Why did you get a dog?” Eddie asked, only getting more confused. 

“Because…….-Because! Patricia….uh, she was...she was my little p-puppy dog. Yes, that’s what I, uh, called her.”

“Ew!” Eddie said out loud, not letting it in this time. This was getting too gross for him. 

Fabian grew beat red over all this. Why did this have to happen. He wanted to just disappear into the floor.

Maybe he could have prepared for this if Patricia had just let him know! He wasn’t happy with the lie she created but he had to admit it was the only thing that made sense to feed to Eddie. She probably wanted to just keep him safe. Whether or not Eddie annoyed him with his loud music or not Fabian wanted the same. He’d have to live with this embarrassing memory as the price though.

“Uh, i’m gonna- i’m gonna go.” Fabian said shuffling some papers around to cover up the clue sheet. 

“Yeah, that’s probably best.” Eddie said, a twisted face still present over what he’d learned. 

Fabian darted out of the room and into the kitchen. He couldn’t have gotten out of there fast enough.

“Hey.” said a familiar voice from the laundry doorway. 

“Patricia.” He sighed, frustrated. 

“Woah, what’s wrong with you.’ 

“You are!” Fabian said. “Why didn’t you tell me you told Eddie we dated?!”

“Oh….” 

“I just made a bloody fool of myself in there!” He gestured to his and Eddie’s room. “And I got tea all over my bed sheets.” 

“It just happened like a few hours ago. I was gonna tell you when we met for Sibuna tonight. I didn’t think he’d just go right up to you.”

“Well he did.” Fabian told her, his face still hot from embarrassment. 

“This isn’t really ideal for me either Fabian.” Patricia said. “He thinks you and I have history and what if he gets jealous or asks too many questions?”

“We just have to hope he doesn’t and keep up the story.” Fabian explained. 

“Okay, you have to tell me everything you just told me then.” Patricia said, waiting for him to share. 

Fabian sighed as he was sure he’d have to get embarrassed all over again. Hell, she’d probably throw a drink over his head when he told her about her new pet name.

“It’s a long story….”


End file.
